


Proud

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance is proud when Keith finally makes a bad joke!Oneshot/drabble





	Proud

“Hey,” Keith said one day. He and Lance were having a moment. Not a bonding moment mind you, because bonding moments were way too special and what seemed like way too rare honestly these days.

“Yeah?” Lance said.

“You know how you’re able to calm me down even when I’m really frustrated?”

Lance nodded. That was sweet. “Yeah, of course.”

“You could say you ba-Lance me out.”

For a long moment Lance was silent. Keith watched him. Was he going to be proud of that pun? Or disappointed?

“…I love you so fucking much,” Lance said. “I’m so proud of you.”

Guess that’s what the answer was then.


End file.
